1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn chair apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn chair paid construction wherein the same includes a pad-like member mounted in a selective manner about a desired framework portion of an associated lawn chair structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Padding for mounting relative to frameworks of chairs, lounge chairs, and the like is provided in the prior art. Heretofore, however, such pad-like structures have been confined to discrete portions of an associated chair construction, as opposed to the instant invention which may be surmounted about various portions of an associated lawn chair as desired. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,544 to Zapf wherein a chair includes a plate-like member defining arm rests, with a cushion-like sleeve mounted overlying the arm rest as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,712 to Kaganas sets forth a seat cover for overlying an automotive seat, including a pad-like composition defining the seat construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,405 to Mayer provides a seat and backrest utilizing resilient material interposed between a surrounding cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,376 to Keiswetter provides a seat cover defined by a polyethylene film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,833 to Swanson sets forth a seat cushion defined by a padded material of a wide shaped configuration to overlie a seat portion of an infant or weakened adult.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawn chair pad construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.